


A Thousand Years

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Based On a Christina Perri Song, Courage, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, Implied Relationships, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: The opportunity is staring right at Harry. Will he take the chance?Based on the song, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Implied relationships but mainly Harry/Ginny





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; of course I don't own anything :P Enjoy!! Mainly in Harry's POV

_Thump, thump, thump_

_Thump, thump, thump_

Harry Potter took off his spectacles and wiped them unprofessionally with the corner of his dress shirt underneath his robes. He was standing near the wall behind some columns in the Great Hall. Stars appeared to float around the room, illuminating the darkened room. Wrackspurts were flying aimlessly in the air.

It was amazing that Luna proved, yet again, that things can exist even when you don't want to believe it. They were a wonderful addition to the celebration of the 'Eighth Year's' graduation. The war had been won by his hand, along with his friends and family. Granted, not everyone survived the battle. It had put a damper on the events following the victory with weddings and school once again.

Anger, frustration, and sadness were emotions that Harry felt as the school year had come to an end. Which brought him here to the Graduation Ball. He had come alone as Ron brought Susan Bones to be his date. Harry didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the brains of the Golden Trio had come to the ball with the guy who they called their enemy since First Year. If he did that, then it would come to be true that she was actually dating him and had been for quite some time.

Harry didn't have time for romance in his life because he had more responsibilities to uphold after the fall of Voldemort. It killed the chance that he had with one he wanted for years: Ginny Weasley.

The girl had grown up into a remarkable woman throughout the course of the years. It was silly because Harry didn't even realize he was in love with Ginny until the war had officially started, and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry couldn't put Ginny at risk more than he needed to, so he did the best thing in his mind: push her away. It worked for him as the war reached its end; unfortunately, there wasn't anything that gave him the initiative to continue where they left off.

Ginny never gave him an indication of trying again either. She was sticking to her studies, staying close to her family and friends, and pretty much ignoring everything that was Harry Potter. Harry took that hint, much to his disappointment and sorrow, and left Ginny alone. However, he could never really do that. Ginny was always on his mind from the brightness in her eyes to the easiness of her smile.

Funnily enough, Harry was staring at Ginny at this moment; that's why his heart was racing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the red-haired beauty standing alone across the room. The teal dress that she wore clung to her body in all of the right places, letting the ripples in the tulle shift with every sway movement. It was as if the dress was custom made just for her.

One thing was certain to Harry: if Ginny was standing alone, he had nothing to worry about when it came to another man stealing her heart. So he stepped out of the shadows of his cowardice towards her. Too bad she was none the wiser of that fact.

She was preoccupied with the decorations surrounding the Great Hall. That was perfect for Harry because he could shamelessly admire the masterpiece that was Ginny Weasley. He looked at the small up-curve of her red-tainted lips as she watched the stars dance around her. Harry adored the way her shoulders would rise when someone passed by her to show she was prepared for any conversation should it occur.

One would be coming soon for Miss Weasley because Harry's steps towards her were getting closer; and he couldn't let the opportunity slip away. He was too close now.

_Thump, thump, thump_

_Thump, thump, thump_

His thumping heart was trying to keep him from pushing forwards as the thumps drummed in his ears; but he had to be brave.

Harry was within arms reach of Ginny, so he reached for her. She stiffened momentarily at the contact and faced the culprit. Her eyes widened in surprise at the flustered boy standing in front of her.

"I couldn't help but notice you were alone…" Harry started, scratching the back of his head, "I was wondering...I-I was wondering…"

"Are you asking me to dance, Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"N-No! I mean, yes I- Would you like to dance with me, Ginny?"

Ginny made little attempts to cover her mouth to hide her chuckle, "Of course I'd like to dance with you."

Harry quickly wiped his sweaty palm on his robes, which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny, and took her hand. He guided her to the middle of the floor to dance. Once the pair were in position, Harry placed his other hand on her waist, blushing madly.

"I know it's been a while, but please don't step on my toes," Ginny joked before the dance began. It was an attempt to put him at ease, but Harry's heart only beated faster.

_Thump, thump, thump_

_Thump, thump, thump_

"Ginny I-I never should have pushed you away," Harry managed to croak out while they moved. A hint of red tinted Ginny's cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, you did, and it was a horrid choice to make because I can take care of myself."

Harry looked down at the floor, causing their steps to shake up. "S-Sorry!" he apologized once they righted themselves. Ginny shook her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Ginny asked.

Harry blinked, "Erm, dance?"

"I mean now that you acknowledge that you shouldn't have pushed me away."

_Thump, thump, thump_

"Harry?"

_Thump, thump, thump_

"I know you're still in there somewh-"

Ginny's words were cut off by Harry suddenly pulling her closer to him at the neck and taking her lips to his. He pulled away quickly and looked around; all dancing had stopped and all eyes were on them.

With the exception of an oblivious brother would was stuffing his face at a table.

He pulled at his collar and looked nervously. "I had been waiting years to do that."

Ginny's smile grew wide, which made Harry smile just as much, "I'm glad you stopped waiting." She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him again. Everyone surrounding them clapped and cheered, causing Ron to look up from his plate.

"What in the bloody hell is going on- Ginny?!" He was turning purple in the face before a hand went to the back of his head.

"Leave Ginny and Harry alone. You know as well as I do that they've been in love with each other for a long time now," Hermione scolded. Her date merely snickering to himself. Ron grumbled something unintelligent and went back to his food.

The brief moment went unnoticed to the couple standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were wrapped up in bliss that seemed to have waited a thousand years to come.


End file.
